


Like a Bad Penny

by FaerieChild



Series: Spooks - Bond crossover universe [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieChild/pseuds/FaerieChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short 1k fic. Q and Bond talk after Bond returns. Set in my 'The Eyes Have It' universe post-SPECTRE and Post-The Greater Good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bad Penny

It was six months before James came back. Six months of James and Madeleine going through some ridiculous beard shenanigans with Madeleine which only got worse when Tanner sent Eve out to help. That only resulted in Eve and Q's boyfriend’s not-quite-lover going off and giving each other orgasms every night while Q himself was stuck in London.

Mace and Denbeigh had created quite a farce. Mace had managed to discredit Sir Harry Pearce, the head of Anti-Terrorism at MI5 and the last bulwark upriver against unification with MI6. Denbeigh had been kept too busy by Sherlock to devote the time he wanted to taking down MI6 and had instead let his boss do the dirty work for him.

Now they were all gone. That wasn’t to say that Oberhauser would not be back but for now there were enough remnants of the two sister services to start putting things back together. Ruth had gotten a message through from the villa in Turkish Cyprus to say that Harry was safe. Mallory was tasking the Quartermaster with provisioning the Service that Tanner was busy reconstructing and it was perfectly clear that the entire situation that Sir Harry had had to deal with had been engineered by Mace and C to try and bring about the integration of the services they so desired, under the guise of US oversight.

The whole thing was one massive clusterfuck and Q had been left on his own to pick up the mess. Bond and Dr Swann were off fighting baddies and mopping up daddy’s old friend around the Alps and the Quartermaster was stuck in London trying to provision and reconstruct and EVERYTHING.

Q knew he was screwed, when it came to Bond. It had long been that way. James did behave like the doting boyfriend at times, the annoying boyfriend more often, and like a bad penny he always turned up eventually but in the last mission, even if it was all for the greater good, Bond had used him and used him and used him. He had dangled the promise of a night together in the hotel and then turned up with Dr Swann. He had finagled a fancy car and then sunk then whole thing in the Tyber. Time and time again Bond had his way at Q’s expense and even with circumstances being what they were Q was absolutely determined that Bond would not get away with it.

Six months. Six whole entire months of struggling through by himself in London that had felt like a lifetime. As the footfalls tapped behind him on the hard concrete floor, the distinctive foot fall that Q knew so well, Q forced himself not to throw his arms around the bastard and kiss him breathless.

“You owe me.”

James’s footsteps stopped but no words were forthcoming. Slowly, Q turned around and saw the same arsehole, with his perfect blonde hair and his perfect hair cut and his perfect blue eyes and his perfect fucking suit that Q wanted to rip off him and then shag him senseless.

“Hello Q.”

“Bastard.”

James smiled, fondly.

“James, seriously. I had enough last time.”

James stepped closer, as close as he could get without touching. “I’m sorry I took advantage.”

“Which time?”

“Every time.” James raised a hand and brushed back a lock of hair from Q’s face. He wanted to kiss Q but he wasn’t sure he would get away with it just yet. Q had his mad face on and James knew from experience the ‘you’re very sexy when you’re angry’ line didn’t work on the Quartermaster. Even if it was true. “I brought you a present.”

Q’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What present?”

A car key appeared before Q’s eyes.

“I called in a favour.”

“A favour?”

“It turns out my father-in-law, Marc-Ange Draco, has some friends in the Camorra.”

Q stared at the car key. An Aston Martin car key. Q pressed the button by his desk that lowered the trade lift from the back of his laboratory up to the garage and ever so slowly, inch by inch, his baby appeared.

“One Aston Martin DB10. Slightly wet.”

“I made it waterproof,” Q sniffed.

Bond smiled. “I know you did.”

“You asked Marc-Ange Draco to ask the Camorra to drag a one-of-a-kind three million pound car out of the river and then they gave it back to you? Voluntarily?”

“I suppose they did,” Bond hummed.

“James...” Q pushed up his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. “You owe Marc-Ange Draco and the Camorra? That's really not good.”

“No I don’t.”

“And how does that figure?”

James shrugged. “He likes you. Hopes you’ll make an honest man out of me.”

Q paused for a moment. “I suppose I might, one day. If I thought there was the slightest smidgeon of hope of you saying yes.”

James slid his hand into Q’s, reeled him in and kissed him soundly on the mouth. “I’ll call the Registry Office.”

Q squeaked. “What?” He stared at James who stared back, completely non-plussed. James didn’t care that he was in love with a man, but he would never be all-singing all-dancing about it. He was just calm and quiet, sometimes so much so that Q found it difficult to tell if he was invested at all and then he would come out with something like that.

“Problem?” James asked.

Q put on his. ‘You’re being an arse’ smile. “No problem.” He stepped back, trying to get his head around the whirlwind that seemed to be happening around him. “You really brought the car back,” Q glanced over at it, taking a step in its direction.

Bond began to walk with him. “I really did.”

“You’d better call Ruth.”

“Why?”

“I might have explained how much of a total arse you are and that I hate you forever.”

James sighed. “I’ll talk to Mallory about getting the charges dropped against Harry.”

“Thank you.”

“Remind me again - why do I have to make it up to my sister for hurting you?”

“I believe its called ‘family’, James.”

“Fucking shit.”

“Language,” Q snipped. “James, it has a brake light out.”

As Q began to walk around the car, James snagged a finger into Q's belt loop and followed in his wake. “Everyone’s a critic.”


End file.
